Eclipse: doesn't everybody have their own version?
by Dark Winged Night
Summary: Look out... its gonna be a wild ride!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Twilight and New Moon and all their contents in my dreams...**

I felt…nothing, which I was surprised to feel. Everyone in the know said it hurt like hell, which Edward would say made sense because of what he believes. I drifted. I saw flashes of life, little glimmers, memories which I happened to chance upon. Me tripping over nothing and falling through the laundry door. Me waking up in hospital, due to my numerous cuts and scrapes. Renee going to do her weekly shop, of which I'd just reminded her Phil, Charlie, Jacob, Billy, Alice. Aro, Marcus and Caius, nighttime patrons of the arts. Jane. I gave an involuntary shudder. Stinging pain shook my body. A sudden rumble off in the distance gave me hope, but only Edward could save me now…

**Waiting for reviews...I'm nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Alice fell to the floor with a resounding 'thunk!'. I thought nothing of it until she started moaning in pain and misery at what she was seeing. Jasper ran over to her writhing form and looked anxiously up at Carlisle.

"You know as well as I do, that all we can do is wait." Carlisle said in response to the unspoken question. Jasper asked silently, knowing I could hear him, "_What's she watching?_"

What would be that bad, that Alice was curled up in a ball, moaning? I shook my head at Jasper. She wasn't allowing access to her mind and I knew who it had to be about. Bella. As soon as Alice reigned consciousness, she looked at me fearfully and fled. I growled and dashed after her. Tackling her I demanded to know what was going on. She eventually allowed access and my dead heart plunged as her vision hit me.

_Bella lay unconscious in the cab of her truck. Blood, HER blood trickled down her forehead. The vision zoomed out and I saw what a total wreck it was. I identified the surrounding area of that which was within the boundaries of La Push._ I growled as the vision ended. I dragged Alice to my Volvo and we sped off. I was going to do whatever it took to get my Bella safe. We reached the boundary line in a few minutes. I got out of my Volvo, hit by the bright sunlight almost immediately.

Sparkling gently, I readied myself to step over the line. I froze as six boys, who all looked alike, strolled out of the forest. I stopped breathing as the stench hit me. Alice filed out and stood silently behind me, I knew we would be no match if we broke the treaty, but I also knew they'd notice the almost breach of the treaty in no time. I made eye contact with the human, Jacob Black, the one who saved Bella from dying -many times.

"Good-day, bloodsucker." Jacob spoke up first. The Alpha Male, Sam, glared at him.

"Do you wish to speak?" he inquired politely.

_I wonder what's wrong- did we break the treaty?_ The boy/man who said it, Quil, I gleaned from his thoughts, seemed nervous. He also didn't seem to control his temper.

"_Touché _are we? Look," I spoke low and fast, slow enough they could hear me but still pretty fast, the words tumbling out of my mouth, "Alice had a vision," I knew they knew Alice saw things, Bella had told them about our unnatural abilities, " About Bella, and I want to do everything I can to stop it, even if it means-"

"Us co-operating with the blood suckers?" Embry thought aloud. _Sheesh, he must really like her-_ His thoughts stopped in wonderment as Alice slumped to the gravel.

I read her thoughts and barked some orders at the wolves, which Jacob, and Quil, interestingly followed with white faces, drained of all color.

Victoria had gotten to my Bella before I could. _MY _Bella. I focused all my energy on getting Bella back, but all I, we could do was wait for Victoria to escape the wolves and get out of La Push, or be torn up by them- I heard a high pitched keening and Alice looked at me gleefully. Victoria should be dead. I only hoped they burnt her. Alice had another vision. And this time it was far worse.


	3. Chapter 3

I supported Alice as we made our way to my Volvo. I settled her in and watched.

_Bella was lying there, dead…_ I growled_ Bella opened her eyes and blinked. _Thank God_. She murmured something and a man stooped down beside her. They were in a cave, quite high up, from the view out the mouth of the cave. An eagle swooped into the cave and landed beside Bella. The eagle went fuzzy, _and all of a sudden things weren't so good.

"Alice," I said cautiously from the drivers seat in my Volvo, "Alice, you're aware of what that eagle was, aren't you?"

"It was a malfunction, that man was odd, it upset it." Alice looked at me, "What, is it bad?"

"It was bad, and yeah it just got a whole lot worse." My mouth tightened as I stared into the never ending forest.

"Who's the man?" Alice tentatively stepped around the edges of my raw anger and pain.

"It's not the man. It's the eagle."

Alice swore as she realized to the full extent of what she'd seen. "It was a shape shifter, wasn't it?"

"Yes." My hands tightened their grip on the wheel. I quickly relaxed them, I didn't want anything to happen to the car, how the heck was I supposed to fetch Bella from school?

A dry sob managed to get around the lump in my throat. Alice assessed the situation.

_It was no ordinary shape shifter_-she guessed- _you know him._

"Correction-I know of him. And I know he's just the type for Victoria to fall in league with. And I know I don't want my Bella around him!" A snarl escaped my throat, tearing through the silence, I let it get to a full-bodied growl and soon I was just sitting there, snarling, growling, my hands shaking uncontrollably. Alice just stared, shocked. I normally controlled myself, but this wasn't normal, was it! The wolves slowly filtered into view, all in their human form. I stepped out of the car Sam spoke first, his head bowed. All of them were carefully back, across the boundary line. This wasn't good.

"I'm afraid, well, she wasn't there when we arrived. Victoria was there, as well as many minions, all of them shape shifters or other kinds of odd _beings_." He laid emphasis on the word _beings_. That didn't sound good. My brain computed slowly. Alice's vision had come true, it wasn't fair. It sounded like Jacob Black agreed with me.

_Bella shouldn't be in danger, I should have protected her better! No! CULLEN_ his eyes focused on me when he said this, flashing angrily _I know you can hear me, mind-blood- leech. It's your fault she's in danger, we don't even know she's ALIVE!_

"She is," I made eye contact with Jacob Black and held it._ For how much longer?_ His mind mocked me.

"Look," I addressed all the wolves, "You're welcome to come with me, I…realize you may have formed an attachment to Bella in the time she was under your protection-"

"And why is that leech!" Jacob snapped, "Because you upped and left her. Then you decided to go off and do something about your miserable existence!" Sam placed a warning hand on Jacob's shoulder, which was shaking visibly. Even the new recruit, Quil, was handling his temper better, or maybe he had no emotional attachment?

"-so yeah" I decided not to add 'can you handle it' that would screw up the delicate truce we had going.

When all the wolves had decided not to go, as much as they cared for Bella, they didn't want to risk a confrontation with us along the way- though according to a certain Black, they would whip us- I stepped back in the car and drove off. I was uncertain of where Bella was- and then it hit me. Bella might not even be IN that cave. It could just be a shape shifter! I voiced my concerns to Alice but she shook her head.

"I think I'd know Edward, she was definitely there." Where was there though? I hoped Alice would have another vision soon. Everybody agreed with me, when we got back, though Emmett had the tactfulness to add on _yeah, Alice needs another vision for your sanity to stay intact-oh wait- Edward doesn't have any sanity- else why would he leave Bella, and then go and attempt 'offing' himself? _He rolled his eyes at me and, smirking, sprinted away as I ran after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. I've given up on this story because Eclipse is out now and I just don't see any point. I would like to point out though, that Eclipse went almost the exact way I would have written it, though Bella didn't get kidnapped. :D (wow that sounds really egotistical, forget I said anything.) I think you may see more of me though I am going to change my username because I may write for other books :D

Dark Winged Night


End file.
